


The Heart Is Red

by Daydream46000



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Brother Feels, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Love, Canon Universe, Character Study, Coping, DON'T POST ELSEWHERE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!!, Family Fluff, Gen, Good Older Sibling Leonardo (TMNT), Grief/Mourning, Raphael (TMNT) Needs a Hug, Tags May Change, Tears, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25905277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daydream46000/pseuds/Daydream46000
Summary: After Splinter’s death and Shredder’s downfall, Raph finally allows himself to openly grieve while Leo comforts him. Takes place after the Season 4 finale.
Relationships: Leonardo & Raphael (TMNT)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 46





	The Heart Is Red

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes, all you need is a good cry and someone to make you feel better. And thus, this fic was born.
> 
> Besides, we all know Raph is a big softie. Hope you like it! :)
> 
> A/N: Again, there is NO Tcest! Just PURE brotherly fluff!

**_NOBODY’S P.O.V._ **

******THURSDAY, 06/12/2014******

Raph always knew he was Splinter’s least favorite child. No matter what he did or said, the rat wouldn’t acknowledge him as much as his brothers. And so the red-masked turtle’s official response was lashing out at everyone, ‘cause why not?

For the most part, he enjoyed it very much. It was the only time Raph felt like he was in control....but after temporarily residing at the farmhouse and later on witnessing the Earth disappear (losing Splinter both times)—his whole life had changed, including his perspective.

Raph began appreciating those who surrounded him. He started respecting Leo’s role as their leader. He also slowly refrained from smacking Mikey’s head whenever he opened his mouth and stopped teasing Donnie over every little thing. 

In fact, he became more even-tempered and nurturing after meeting the love of his life: Mona Lisa. Since then, Raph started valuing love and romance instead of dismissing it as something trivial and insignificant. Not that he despised love, but he attempted to keep it subtle in fear of ruining his _tough guy_ image.

The same rules applied to Raph’s family, including his own father. He rarely gave Splinter a hug, let alone displayed any sort of affection or gratitude towards him. The only difference was—Splinter did the exact same thing with Raph. Huh. No wonder he didn’t feel so loved.

“Why didn’t you love me?” he whispered brokenly before silently bursting into tears, his whole body shaking like a rag doll.

Today marked one week since Hamato Yoshi’s inevitable demise, so Splinter didn’t get a chance to explain how much Raphael had meant to him. How much he loved and cared for his second-oldest son. But Raph would never hear those words, and knowing that made him cry even harder.

For the first time in Raph’s life (as far as he remembered), he didn’t feel angry about what happened seven days ago on that rooftop. Instead, it was intense sadness and grief gnawing at his heart and brain. Oh the irony!

At the moment, he couldn’t feel anything else. It’s as if his other emotions had an off-switch, especially anger. Rage and annoyance were also shut down, probably for the rest of the day. Yet sorrow remained. Sorrow and grief.

Unfortunately, Raphael was at a disadvantage. At least he knew how to deal with anger, but sadness? He did feel down in the dumps before, so it wasn’t anything new. But with this emotion, he was completely lost. There was absolutely _nothing_ to guide him through this.

 _God! What do I_ **_do_** _?_ The red-clad turtle begged his mind for answers, receiving only silence and more uncertainty.

* * *

All of a sudden, Raph’s thoughts were interrupted once he felt two long arms encircling his body. _What the—_ ** _Leo_** _?_

“Shh....” he cooed sadly.

“L-Leo? W-What—?” the younger turtle stuttered.

“It’s okay, Raph. You don’t have to be the tough guy right now.” _Just_ **_let it out_** _._ Leo assured him.

With that, the red-clad ninja broke down in heavier sobs, allowing his grief to spill all over his big brother’s plastron, eyes already bloodshot and baggy from the endless tears pouring down his face. The leader didn’t mind though. Besides, Raph needed this. He needed to break down and cry his heart out.

“I-I’m sorry, Leo! I tried to s-stay strong b-but—!” he blubbered.

“I know, buddy. It’s okay. It’s gonna be okay,” Leo told him, caressing Raph’s head soothingly.

“I-I just—! I miss him _so much_!” he choked out, releasing more hiccuping sobs.

The blue-clad turtle nodded, tears glistening in his own eyes as he struggled not to cry as well.

“I know. Me too,” the leader whispered shakily, clearing his throat afterwards.

Ten more minutes had passed before Raph calmed down a little, only sniffling while shedding a few tears here and there.

“I-I wanna be angry, Leo—but I’m _not_. For the past week, I didn’t shout or hit anybody. I-I was just sad—all the time! I mean, with anger, I-I know how to handle it. But sadness? I-I just—I dunno what to _do_ anymore,” the younger turtle added tearfully.

Leo shook his head mournfully. “Neither do I, bro. It’s a long and complicated process—but I’m glad you told me this. It’s not healthy to bottle things up, you know. Like I said, you’ve been the tough guy your whole life, but every now and then, tough guys can let their barriers down. That doesn’t make you weak. In fact, it makes you stronger than ever.”

Raph chuckled at that and pulled back, staring into Leo’s dark blue eyes. “Seriously? You’re giving me the corny speech _now_?” he teased, voice hoarse from the tears.

The said brother rolled his eyes while smiling wryly. “Aaaand you’re back.”

“I never left, man. And I’m not going to, I promise. Master Splinter might be gone, but at least I’m stuck with you guys,” Raph croaked.

Grinning like a maniac, Leo tackled him again and kissed his forehead affectionately, causing Raph to squirm.

“Dude! Not cool!” he exclaimed, glaring daggers at his big brother.

“But you’re my baby brother,” Leo declared, pouting while squeezing Raph’s cheeks.

“By _two_ days, big deal!” the younger turtle retorted.

“And don’t you forget it,” the eldest playfully scolded him, wagging his finger exaggeratedly.

It was then Raph realized—despite not knowing how much his father had loved him, he still had his big brother to remind him that. Hell, Leo literally said it out loud while they were retrieving the Aeon crystal on Xaava-Dal, so what more proof did Raphael need? 

Exactly! Point is, the hothead still had his brothers who loved him no matter what. And for now, that was good enough. 

_Yeah—I still have_ **_them_** _, and they still have_ **_me_** _._

**Author's Note:**

> Man! Leo and Raph gave me all the feels with their brotherly moments on the show. Am I right? Let me know if you feel the same way.
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading! :)
> 
> I DO NOT OWN *TMNT (2012)*!! ALL CANON dialogues/scenes 100% belong to the WRITERS/PRODUCERS/DIRECTORS of the show!! :)


End file.
